


Dean's Birthday

by ZinevichS



Series: Destiel with little Sammy [41]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Artist Castiel (Supernatural), Birthday Smut, Doctor Dean, Doctor Dean Winchester, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Little Brother Sam, M/M, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 08:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10590537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZinevichS/pseuds/ZinevichS
Summary: It's Dean's birthday!!!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I love you all that read my stories. I'm sorry I suck at updating. 
> 
> I finally have both thumbs again, my dislocated thumb is healed!

_'Snore.'_  
  
Cas was taking a nap on the couch. Riley was sleeping off her cold still and Sam and Dean went to the grocery store to get some items to make homemade soup.  
  
Dean was waking in, Sam and bags of ingredients in tow.  
  
The brothers quietly walked past Cas and to the kitchen.  
  
Cas, though, was startled awake by a shrill cry. He fell off the couch, getting up and trying to orientate himself, just to have Dean rush past him and upstairs.  
  
Cas and Sam ran after him  
  
Riley was squirming in her toddler bed, crying.   
  
Dean went up to her, scooping her up, effectively waking her and causing her to latch onto him.  
  
"D-Da."  
  
Dean rocked her, cooing, "baby what's wrong? What happened? Tell daddy."  
  
Riley just shoved her face in Dean's chest, sobbing. Cas was watching from the doorway, Sam next to him.  
  
Dean hushed, "are you hurt baby?"  
  
Riley shook her head no, hiccuping.  
  
"Did you have a nightmare?"  
  
Riley shook her head yes, sobbing into Dean's neck.  
  
Dean sat in her rocking chair, looking towards Sam and Cas, "sh baby you're okay. Daddy's not gonna let anything happen to you baby."  
  
Dean indicated to Cas that he could handle this and Cas gripped Sam's shoulder and directed Sam out of his nieces' room.  
  
Dean sat in the rocking chair, "want daddy to sing to you baby girl?"  
  
Riley nodded her head, sniffling into Dean's neck, right by Cas's mating bite.   
  
_'I can hear her heart beat for a thousand miles_  
 _And the heaven's open every time she smiles_  
 _And when I come to her that's where I belong_  
 _Yet I'm running to her like a river's song_  
  
_She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love_  
 _She give me love, love, love, love, crazy love'_  
  
Riley was asleep quickly after Dean started so Dean had laid her in her bed and turned the light, he had turned on, off and walked out of the room, shutting the door just enough to have a crack.  
  
When he walked out to the kitchen, Cas was on the phone at the table, writing something.  
  
"Hey babe."  
  
Cas looked up, smiled at him, then told whoever he was talking to that he would call later.  
  
"Who was that?" Dean kissed Cas sweetly.  
  
Cas smiled, "no one of import."  
  
Dean chuckled, "Riley's asleep again so I'm gonna make chicken soup."  
  
Cas nodded but then circled Dean's waist, "guess who's birthday it is in a couple days?"  
  
Dean groaned, "don't remind me. Another year closer to thirty."  
  
Cas huffed a laugh, "hey. I'm 32. There's nothing wrong with turning 30. Plus, you're turning 29. One year away."  
  
Dean chuckled, "and somehow you look still in your 20's."  
  
Castiel grinned, "I know, I look good."  
  
Dean rolled his eyes and went to go make the soup.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A couple days later Dean's birthday had arrived. Cas had gotten up quietly and checked on Riley, who was awake in her crib and cooed at him when he appeared in her vision.  
  
"We're gonna let daddy sleep in now Riley. You're going to have to deal with me feeding you, okay baby girl?"  
  
Riley giggled at him and Cas picked her up, he walked down to Sam's room and opened the door.  
  
"Sammy? Wake up baby boy."  
  
Sam sniffled and turned his head to his door, where Cas stood, opening his eyes.  
  
"Wha-?"  
  
Cas smiled, "wanna help me make Dean his birthday breakfast?"  
  
That woke Sam up, "ya!"  
  
Sam got out of bed and padded down the hall and stairs, ahead of Cas.  
  
Cas sat Riley in her height chair and got a small bowl of Cheerios for her.   
  
He got pans and a bowl out.  
  
"What should we make Sammy?"  
  
Sam thought for a moment, "eggs and bacon! Lots of bacon!"  
  
Cas chuckled, "okay, okay. Sh, don't be so loud. You don't want to wake Dean up before his breakfast is done."  
  
Sam made a shushing motion and giggled, Cas got eggs and bacon out, bringing over a chair for Sam to stand on.  
  
"Scrambled eggs?"  
  
Sam nodded. Cas got milk and the bowl, "wanna crack the eggs Sam?"  
  
Cas turned the stove on and watched Sam crack the eggs, making sure he didn't get the shell in the bowl. Cas added a little bit of milk and gave Sam the fork to mix it, after showing him how to mix it.  
  
Cas poured the eggs in one pan and placed the bacon on the other.  
  
Cas checked on Riley and she was happily sucking/chewing on her cereal.  
  
Cas let Sam scramble the eggs but he did the bacon, not wanting him to get splattered by the grease.  
  
When the food was almost done, Riley started crying, pushing the rest of her cereal onto the floor.  
  
Cas jumped, muttering a quiet crap.  
  
He bent and picked the cereal up, quickly taking Riley in his hands, "s-sh baby, you don't wanna wake daddy up. Hushh.  
  
"Too late." A frozen teething circle appeared in front of Cas's face.  
  
"You might want to try this. Terrible two's."  
  
Cas looked to Dean, taking the sleepy look in and grabbing the teething circle from him, giving it to Riley. Who immediately started chewing it.  
  
"You were supposed to be sleeping still."  
  
Dean smiled, holding his hands out for his pup.  
  
Cas handed her over and went to check Sam and the food. Dean sat at the table, bouncing Riley.   
  
When the food was done, Cas plated the food for three and got drinks, sitting down.  
  
Dean seated Riley in her height chair again and smiled at the plate of food in front of him, his having a lot of eggs and bacon.  
  
"We made bacon De!"  
  
Dean smiled, "I see that."  
  
"We were gonna bring you breakfast in bed but that got ruined."  
  
Dean shrugged, digging into his food,. "mmm. Still good."  
  
"Happy birthday De!!!"  
  
Dean smiled, ruffling Sam's hair, "thanks Sammy."  
  
After breakfast, Cas washed the dishes, Dean joined him in drying.  
  
"I asked Gabe to watch Sam and Riley today, thought we could spend the day alone together."  
  
Cas had his eyebrows raised, Dean smiled widely, "are you implying what I think you are because if you are, then that would be a perfect birthday for me."  
  
Cas grinned, "well besides that, I thought we could watch some movies and you know have the occasional make out which could always lead to more."  
  
Dean huffed a laugh, "sounds perfect."  
  
Cas grinned gummily, "I think Gabe set up a playdate with Michael so Caleb, Sam, and Zack can all play today."  
  
"Okay. When do they go over?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They hadn't gotten through ten minutes of the first movie before Dean was all over Cas.  
  
Dean had climbed into Cas's lap, arms hooking around his neck, sucking on his tongue with his lips.  
  
Cas' hands hooked themselves onto Dean's butt, rolling him onto his lap, hardening his length.  
  
Dean broke for air, gasping and rolling his head up, eyes turning gold.  
  
Cas growled, nipping at Dean's neck, rolling him hard.  
  
Dean's hands unhooked from around Cas's neck and went to his pants, undoing the button and pulling out his cock.  
  
Cas's mouth latched onto Dean's neck, sucking and biting, leaving dark bruises that would hurt later but felt amazing now.  
  
"B-Baby- Alpha- W-Want your knot. _Now_."  
  
Dean was pawing at Cas's pants, Cas froze from sucking another bruise into his mates neck, taking a breather.  
  
"W-Wait. I don't have a condom Dean. They're in the bedroom."  
  
Dean whined, grinding his hips down against him, "don't need it."  
  
Cas gave him a face, eyes going from Alpha red to his sky blue once again, "Dean-"  
  
Dean shook his head, whining, " _please_. I-I don't care if I get pregnant. I want more pups. I'm ready," Dean grinded down, keeping a steady pace, "aren't you ready baby, Alpha? Don't you want more puppies. Sam's older now and so is Riley. Everything is going so good. We're ready."  
  
Cas stared into Dean's eyes, that had also gone back to their normal color, at the emotion flowing in them. The want. Not just for the sex but to be pregnant again, the connection.  
  
Cas surged forward and kissed Dean deeply, hands curling into Dean's hair, following it with pecks, "okay, okay."  
  
That made Dean grin, sitting up a little to move his pajama pants off his ass, no boxers underneath.  
  
Cas rose an eyebrow at Dean, who shrugged.  
  
"I was planning on morning birthday blowjob or something. But that didn't obviously happen, but this makes up for it."  
  
Cas rolled his eyes, Dean surged forward and captured his lips with his own. His hands moving to pull Cas's cock from the hole in his own pajamas.  
  
One hand moved back to finger himself open quickly. Dean moved up a little, forcing Cas to sit back, hands gripping Cas's dick and positioning it at his hole. Dean sunk down slowly, huffing as Cas bottomed out.  
  
Dean grinded into Cas's hips, lifting his own slightly just to slide back down.  
  
The two were panting into each other. Cas gripped Dean's face, staring into his eyes as Dean rocked in his lap.  
  
"Happy birthday Dean."  
  
Dean kissed him, "I love you."  
  
Cas grunted, feeling his knot grow in Dean, "I love you too."  
  
Dean's cock jumped, squirting in-between the two of them on their shirts. Dean tightened around him, causing Cas to gasp and his knot to lock into place, shooting into Dean.  
  
Dean gasped, a sudden orgasm wringing out of him.  
  
Dean slumped against Cas, whose arms wrapped around his back, holding him up.  
  
"Wrap your legs around my waist, I'm going to take you to our bedroom."  
  
Dean wrapped his legs around Cas's waist and held on as Cas stood up, gasping as the knot in him was pulled on and more cum squirted into him.  
  
"Ooohh." Dean snuggled his head into his mates neck.  
  
Cas kissed the side of his head, walking them into their room, not bothering to close the door.  
  
Dean had fallen asleep so Cas stripped them and snuggled up to him, going into a light slumber.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dean woke up on the verge of orgasm.  
  
"Shit Cas!"  
  
Cas was humping into Dean.  
  
Dean jerked forward as he shot through an orgasm, causing Cas to push into him harder.  
  
Cas grabbed Dean's cock and jerked it, working it back to fullness.  
  
"O-Oh God Cas- I can't. Not too soon. S-Sensitive. Fuck!!"  
  
Cas smiled as Dean orgasmed again, taking himself with him and locking themselves together.  
  
Cas kept humping into Dean, dragging their orgasms out.  
  
Cas looked to Dean to see him shaking, eyes closed in pleasure.  
  
Cas maneuvered himself beside Dean, kissing his face.  
  
"Sleep, my love. When you wake up I'll have food for you."  
  
Dean hummed, panting, "best. Birthday. Ever."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
By the end of the night, Dean and Cas were exhausted but satisfied, having had mated a couple more times since.  
  
Gabriel rang the doorbell but the two were too exhausted to get up and answer the door.  
  
Gabriel opened the door and had to force back a gag.  
  
Sam ran to his room and Gabriel put Riley in her play pen, opening windows, then going to where he knew his brother and brother-in-law was.  
  
The smell got worse the closer he got.  
  
He knocked, "you decent?!"  
  
Cas yelled back, "ya!"  
  
Gabriel covered his nose and opened the door, observing the scene.  
  
Dean was curled into Cas, face in his neck, a blanket wrapped around the waist of the two.  
  
Dean was covered in bruises, Cas had a couple along his neck.  
  
The two looked royally fucked out.  
  
"Open a damn window. The whole house smells like sex, Jesus Christ."  
  
Dean snuggled into Cas's neck, eyes closed, "fuck off Gabriel."  
  
Gabriel opened the two windows in the bedroom.  
  
"Gabriel, where are Sam and Riley?"  
  
Gabriel crossed his arms, "well Cassie, Riley is in her playpen and Sam is in his room, I suppose."  
  
"We're they not too much to handle?"  
  
Gabriel scoffed, "there were three adults Cas. They were fine. See you two had fun."  
  
Cas blushed, Dean huffed a laugh against his neck.  
  
"You're lucky Sam and Riley are too young to be able to distinguish smells. This place fucking reeks. Well, I gotta get back home. Happy birthday Deano!"  
  
Gabriel left and Dean sighed, "what time is it?"  
  
Cas stretched to see the clock, "about 9:45."  
  
Dean nodded, "I should put the two to bed."  
  
Cas nodded, "probably."  
  
Dean stretched, pulling off of Cas's cock, feeling all the cum slide out.  
  
"Fuck Cas."  
  
Cas grinned, "nice birthday?"  
  
Dean looked back at him, smiling, "ya babe. The best. Now I gotta go clean myself."  
  
Dean went to the bathroom and shut the door.


End file.
